Espoir (Désillusion III)
by Abie Mendawner
Summary: Angélique vient de perdre sa seconde famille. Son frère a épousé sa meilleure amie et ses soeurs cadettes ont elles aussi quitté la demeure familiale. La jeune fille est donc seule face à son exécrable soeur et la haine de sa mère. Elle qui reprenait goût à la vie, va s'approcher plus près que jamais de la mort... qui la sauvera cette fois-ci?
1. Désespoir

_**Bonjour bonjour, me revoici pour la troisième partie des aventures d'Angélique Beckett. **_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires !**_

_**Sachez que je continue de publier pour vous parce que vous me soutenez mais j'ai reçu cette semaine le contrat avec la maison d'édition donc il sera bientôt signé **_

_**Mais je vous tiendrai évidemment au courant ! **_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Mimija :**__ écrire et dépeindre leur sentiments n'a pas été très difficile, c'était surtout encadrer le tout qui le fut… merci en tout cas et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement !_

_**Didine :**__ merci beaucoup, je suis contente de toujours arriver à émouvoir, c'est le but quand même._

_**Mathilde :**__ Je suis contente de te revoir, et j'espère que ton déménagement s'est bien passé ^^ je suis ravie qu'Angélique t'ait manqué cela marque ton attachement à mes écrits et ça veut idre que j'ai un peu de talent… non ? Pour la suite, elle s'appelle espoir oui… parce que quand même Angélique n'a pas beaucoup eu de chance jusqu'à présent._

_**Donc maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite… La partie s'appelle Espoir et le premier chapitre Désespoir sinon ça n'est pas drôle !**_

_**Je suis certaine que cette partie va vous surprendre et de bien des façons, je n'en dis pas plus et merci encore d'être là**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

I

Désespoir

En entrant chez elle le matin du départ des Darcy, Angélique trouva sa mère et sa soeur dans la salle à manger. En tenue de chasse, la jeune fille s'installa à table sans un mot ni un regard puis commença à se servir son déjeuner. Mrs Beckett ne fit point la moindre remarque même si elle darda un regard haineux sur sa fille, en la scrutant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles la jeune fille ne daigna guère frémir.

Ses rapports avec sa génitrice n'allèrent dès lors point en s'améliorant. D'abord elles ne se parlèrent plus, s'ignorant totalement comme si l'une et l'autre n'existaient pas. Angélique avait la sensation de vivre seule dans cette immense maison à présent vide alors qu'elle avait toujours grouillé de vie depuis sa naissance. La jeune fille n'adressait point non plus la parole à sa soeur et celle-ci, chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, la toisait avec toute la condescendance dont elle était capable. Mais ces manoeuvres pour déstabiliser la jeune Beckett ne l'atteignaient guère point. Elle était blasée des bassesses de sa mère.

Ashley et Margaret passèrent trois mois à parcourir les Etats-Unis pour leur lune de miel si bien que la jeune fille était la plupart du temps seule. Et si auparavant elle avait souvent recherché cette solitude, celle-ci finit doucement par lui peser.

Un matin du début du mois de juin, un homme se présenta au domicile des Beckett. Il donna un pli à Angélique que la jeune fille déplia, stupéfaite, sous le regard incrédule de sa mère et de sa sœur aînée. Il s'agissait d'une courte lettre d'Ellen :

_« _Nous sommes bien arrivés en Angleterre. Le soleil de Caroline du sud me manque déjà ainsi que vous, ma chère amie. Victoria et moi vous écrirons bientôt pour vous donner des nouvelles. A très bientôt donc.

Ellen Darcy de Hasbury_»_

Avec l'été, Angélique passa toutes ses journées dehors, à errer là où le vent et ses pieds la menaient, sans véritable destination. Les agressions de sa mère, ses persécutions et ses remarques, rendaient malade la jeune fille et ses migraines se firent de plus en plus fréquentes. Son appétit s'en trouva lui aussi considérablement réduit et la nuit Angélique ne dormait que peu, terrifiée à l'idée que sa mère puisse lui causer du tort durant son sommeil.

La jeune fille prit peu à peu un aspect effrayant et fantomatique. Elle qui était déjà menue se mit à maigrir de manière assez inquiétante, son visage devint pâle et elle perdit son teint de pêche un peu basané et sa peau demeurait blême. A cela vint s'ajouter sa fatigue due au manque de sommeil et la douleur perpétuelle qui s'immisça dans sa vie. Ainsi, de larges cernes noirs se dessinèrent sous ses yeux et le brillant de ses incomparables prunelles vertes se ternit, donnant à son visage une impression d'absence et de découragement perpétuels.

Angélique se promenait souvent pendant des heures entières dans le parc de Berkeley House. La première fois, Witchard – le régisseur du domaine – avait été stupéfait de la voir et il l'avait presque chassée. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait guère tenu compte et elle était revenue. Le couple avait fini par s'accoutumer à la présence de la jeune fille dans les jardins du domaine. Ils furent les premiers à remarquer le changement de comportement et physique de la jeune Beckett. Et ils s'en inquiétèrent rapidement.

Cependant, ils n'en parlèrent à personne.

Lucy Beckett donna naissance à une petite fille le matin du 8 mai après seulement quelques heures de travail. La fillette fut adoptée le lendemain par un couple de Charleston qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Lucy pleura de longues heures en silence quand on lui prit son enfant. Le comportement frivole et puéril de la jeune fille changea alors complètement et elle se consacra à Dieu. Elle ne doutait guère qu'il lui avait donné cet enfant pour lui faire comprendre que son destin n'était point avec sa soeur ni auprès d'un homme. Par ailleurs, l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde et qu'elle avait dû abandonner lui laissa toute sa vie une blessure ouverte au coeur qui ne s'effaça guère point avec le temps.

Lucy commença elle aussi à remarquer la déchéance de sa soeur et cela la perturba du fond de sa cellule au couvent des Ursulines. Elle pria le Seigneur pour que la vie d'Angélique devienne meilleure et qu'elle puisse épouser un homme qui saurait l'aimer. La jeune femme songea alors que Lord Darcy aurait été exactement l'homme qui aurait pu rendre heureuse sa soeur aux yeux verts. De toute façon, rien n'allait plus pour Angélique depuis le départ des Darcy.

Finalement, Lucy songea qu'elle avait de la chance de se trouver céans dans cette atmosphère de Dieu qui lui correspondait bien.

Mrs Mitchell demanda un matin d'août alors que le soleil brillait dans le ciel et qu'elle buvait un thé en compagnie de sa fille, tout en observant le paysage verdoyant de la contrée :

- Pourquoi votre amie et belle-soeur ne vous rend-elle point plus souvent visite ?

Margaret fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ignore mère… et je n'y ai guère prêté attention.

Sa mère lui sourit alors tendrement :

- Vous n'avez guère prêté attention à tout ce qui vous entourait depuis votre mariage ma chérie.

Margaret se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, prise en faute. Mrs Mitchell rit doucement avant de demander plus sérieusement :

- Etes-vous vraiment heureuse ?

La nouvelle Mrs Beckett leva vers sa mère un regard plein de bonheur qui illuminait son visage et qui faisait briller de mille feux ses yeux bruns.

- Oh oui mère, jamais je n'aurais pu rêver qu'un tel bonheur fût possible. Ashley est adorable et il est très attentif à mes besoins. Depuis notre mariage, je découvre chaque jour un peu plus sa personnalité et ses faces cachées mais je n'ai point encore été déçue.

Mrs Mitchell était heureuse d'avoir finalement acceptée l'hymen de sa fille avec Mr Beckett. Puis le nom d'Angélique lui revint en tête et elle posa un regard inquiet sur sa fille :

- Depuis quand n'avez-vous point vu votre amie ?

Margaret redescendit sur Terre et elle fit face à sa mère :

- Depuis que nous lui avons rendu visite la semaine suivant notre retour de voyage de noce.

Mrs Mitchell transperça du regard les yeux de sa fille.

- Ne pensez-vous point qu'il serait peut-être temps de commencer à vous inquiéter du sort d'Angélique ?

Le visage de Margaret devint soudain pâle.

- Vous avez raison… Mon Dieu, sa mère doit lui faire vivre un enfer ! Et moi qui ne suis même pas à ses côtés pour la soutenir ! Je vais la voir dès maintenant !

Joignant les gestes à la parole, et sans que Mrs Mitchell est le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Margaret se leva et se dirigea à grandes enjambées en direction de sa demeure.

Ce jour-là, et comme à l'accoutumée depuis quelques semaines, Angélique ne s'était guère levée et les rideaux n'avaient point été ouverts dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille passait souvent ses jours et ses nuits seule dans sa chambre, sans voir qui que ce soit et sans manger. Parfois un domestique s'apercevait qu'Angélique n'était point présente et on lui montait à dîner dans sa chambre. Ils avaient tous rapidement compris que c'était le seul moyen de faire manger la jeune miss. Un jour vers la fin du mois de juin, les domestiques avaient pris leur courage à deux mains et étaient allés trouver Mrs Beckett afin qu'elle fasse appeler un médecin pour miss Angélique car ils trouvaient que son état de santé était fort préoccupant. Mais la mégère n'en avait cure : si Angélique était malade, elle n'avait qu'à pas attraper froid. C'était de sa faute. Les nègres comprirent que la maîtresse de maison ne ferait rien pour sa fille et que pis, si elle pouvait à mourir, cela l'arrangerait. Ils devaient donc s'occuper d'elle en douce pour s'assurer de sa survie.

La jeune fille entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte et elle grimaça de douleur : le bruit autant que la lumière lui était devenu insupportable en ces jours de souffrance.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la voix de Mrs Beckett alors que Salim, un grand nègre de la maison ouvrait la porte à Margaret.

- C'est Mrs Beckett, m'dame.

Margaret sourit au domestique mais celui-ci secoua la tête en l'apercevant, désapprobateur. La jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait trop tardé et qu'Angélique était encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait craint. En descendant de sa voiture, la jeune femme avait vu que les rideaux de la chambre de sa belle-soeur étaient fermés… mais il pouvait y avoir de multiples raisons à cette situation non ? Ce n'était guère la peine de paniquer pour rien ?! Puis elle soupira et comprit qu'elle se leurrait elle-même. Margaret tressaillit, sortant brutalement de ses songes lorsque la voix de sa belle-mère retentit :

- Margaret ? Tiens, il s'agit d'une surprise…

- Bonjour Mrs Beckett.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Anne.

La jeune femme baissa la tête en signe de soumission, avant de se reprendre et de demander :

- Où est donc Angélique, je ne la vois point ?

Mrs Beckett haussa un sourcil elle aurait dû s'en douter. Sa belle-fille était venue non pour lui rendre visite mais pour voir son amie… mais c'était vrai, où diable était passée sa pestiférée de fille ? Non point qu'elle se plaigne de son absence, bien au contraire, mais il fallait avouer que ne guère savoir où elle était pouvait devenir problématique. Hmrrr, ragea-t-elle, quand donc cette enfant allait-elle cesser de lui gâcher la vie ?

Margaret soupira, c'était sot de sa part de demander à la mère où se trouvait la fille.

- Merci, je vais la chercher alors, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

Folle de rage, Mrs Beckett serra les poings et grinça des dents :

- Faites, faites ma chère.

Mrs Beckett n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Margaret Mitchell à cause de son amitié envers Angélique. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un ait une quelconque affection envers sa fille. Cela la dépassait. Georgiana était à son piano, comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait découvert le talent de sa soeur cadette dans ce domaine. En entendant les notes de musique, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Georgiana puisse un jour surpasser voir égaler Angélique de l'avis de Margaret, seul Mozart avait plus de talent et de génie qu'Angélique.

Mrs Beckett joua les indifférentes et quitta la pièce en haussant les épaules certainement pour retrouver Georgiana dans le salon.

Margaret aperçut alors un des nègres qui l'épiait, à moitié dissimulé derrière l'escalier, comme s'il l'attendait. Elle soupira et se dirigea à sa rencontre. Sans lui adresser la parole, le domestique s'inclina en tremblant devant elle et vérifia s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Terrifié, il fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Margaret ne fit aucun commentaire et le suivit jusque dans les cuisines. Il lui semblait que tous les esclaves de la famille Beckett se tenaient dans la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur elle. Le regard accusateur ou inquiet, personne ne parlait. Margaret resta à deux marches du sol, pour laisser un peu de distance… elle n'était guère rassurée.

Alors que le silence commençait à être pesant, Prissy, une jeune femme de chambre, s'inclina et lui expliqua avec son accent étrange :

- Mam'zelle euh… s'cusez-moi, m'dame à t'op ta'dé ! Miss Angélique ne va pas bien du tout ! Elle est t'ès malade et Mrs Beckett la laisse'ait c'evé si on était pas là !

Des exclamations fusèrent soudain de toutes les bouches simultanément pour témoigner. Margaret attendit que le silence revienne de lui même. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse, Angélique était-elle si dramatiquement malade ? A la mine des domestiques, oui.

- M'dame, je sais bien que c'est pô d'vot' faute mais nous vous supplions de fai'e 'eveni' Mr Ashley ! Lui, il saura quoi fai'e pou' mam'zelle Angélique.

La jeune femme lut la détresse et la terreur dans leurs yeux et elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Margaret hocha la tête :

- Evidemment que nous allons l'aider. Prissy, où est miss Angélique ?

Comme si la question était stupide, la domestique la regarda avec ahurissement avant de se reprendre et de répondre :

- Dans sa chamb'e ! Miss ne la quitte plus depuis des jou's et des jou's ! C'est à peine si elle se nou'it !

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme remonta vivement les escaliers en pierre et se précipita silencieusement au premier étage. Elle inspira à fond devant la chambre de son amie, se préparant au pire, frappa doucement deux petits coups comme elles en avaient l'habitude et entra furtivement dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

La première chose qui la frappa, ce fut l'obscurité, complète. Des doubles rideaux avaient été rajoutés si bien qu'en pleine jour, il y avait moins de lumière encore qu'au cours d'une nuit sans étoiles. La deuxième chose fut la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce de plus l'air y était irrespirable, la chambre sentait le renfermé et la douleur. Margaret tenta de respirer profondément et posa une main sur sa gorge soudain sèche et brûlante. Alors qu'elle faisait volte-face pour reprendre son souffle dans le couloir où l'air lui soudain limpide, ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur son amie. Son coeur cessa de battre.

Ce n'était point Angélique. Ce ne pouvait guère être elle.

Il y avait une silhouette échouée dans le lit, juste recouverte d'un drap.

Immobile, blême et squelettique.

Etait-il possible que ce corps soit encore vivant ?

Le coeur de Margaret battait maintenant à folle allure en cherchant des signes de vie qui attesteraient que son amie n'était point morte. Mais était-ce seulement encore son amie ?

Même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'avait point imaginé Angélique dans un tel état de déchéance. Soudain, elle vit la poitrine d'Angélique se soulever, doucement, faiblement… mais son amie était toujours vivante, du moins respirait-elle encore.

- Qu'ai-je fait ?

Angélique ouvrit à cet instant les yeux et tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de son amie. Leur regard se croisa mais la jeune fille ne réagit guère point. Margaret tressaillit, il lui semblait que toutes traces de vie, de bonheur, étaient mortes chez son amie. Et elle sentait qu'elle n'était guère loin de la vérité. On ne bouge point quand on est mort, et une part – et elle ignorait à quel point cette part était importante – d'Angélique était morte avec le départ des Darcy et de Victoria ainsi que son propre mariage.

Margaret sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et quand elle les rouvrit, Angélique avait repris sa position de prostrée, sur le dos, les bras le long du corps et les yeux fermés. Elle murmura à son amie, sans trop savoir si elle l'entendrait ou non :

- Je reviens avec votre frère… je vous demande pardon de vous avoir oubliée et de ne m'être souciée que de mon bonheur… Mais je vais remédier à cela. Vous allez reprendre vie, je vous le jure…

Sur ces mots, Margaret Beckett quitta la demeure à toute vitesse, les yeux emplis de larmes et le visage ravagé par le remord et l'inquiétude. Mrs Beckett n'eut même pas le temps de la saluer que sa belle-fille était déjà repartie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant cette incorrection puis retourna auprès de Georgiana faire sa broderie.

Margaret n'attendit point que la voiture qui la ramenait chez elle se soit arrêter avant de sauter à terre et de se précipiter à l'intérieur en hurlant de prénom de son époux à tue-tête, laissant des visages abasourdis des domestiques la suivre du regard alors que la jeune femme courait dans toute la demeure, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Margaret le trouva finalement sur la terrasse dans les jardins en compagnie de sa mère et son père. Tous se levèrent en apercevant la jeune femme, décoiffée, le visage mouillé et blême de terreur. Ashley se précipita vers son épouse et lui prit la main, soudain très inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ma mie ? Un malheur serait-il survenu ?

Le jeune gentleman ignorait que son épouse avait rendu visite à sa soeur, s'il l'avait su, il l'y aurait probablement rejoint. Mrs Mitchell s'était délibérément abstenue de ne rien lui révéler car elle voulait qu'Angélique – qu'elle aimait presque comme sa propre fille – se retrouve un peu seule rien qu'avec son amie qu'elle n'avait guère vu depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Les pleurs de Margaret redoublèrent et son époux l'enlaça et tenta de la calmer. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en la brusquant, ainsi, il la berça dans ses bras comme une enfant après un cauchemar particulièrement émouvant. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme parvint à se calmer et ses sanglots se tarirent d'eux-mêmes. Ashley – qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras – lui releva alors tendrement le menton pour poser son regard gris d'acier sur elle et lui demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Margaret sentit alors les larmes inonder de nouveaux ses yeux et elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour les retenir mais ce qu'elle avait vu la bouleversait tellement que deux larmes coulèrent tout de même sur ses joues affreusement pâles. Elle secoua la tête :

- Il s'agit de ma faute Ashley… je ne suis point allée la voir depuis que nous sommes rentrés… elle est morte… non, elle est pire que morte !

Ashley avait blêmit et Mrs Mitchell tressaillit. Cependant, Ashley n'était guère certain de la personne dont parlait son épouse, il restait un dernier doute à lever :

- De qui parlez-vous ?

Son épouse posa sur lui un regard d'halluciné, comme si la question était absurde :

- Mais d'Angélique ! De qui voulez-vous que je parle ?

Ashley sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre et pendant un long moment, le jeune homme ne put rien faire. Puis, reprenant son esprit, il secoua la tête et obligea son épouse à s'asseoir en face de lui. La regardant dans les yeux, il lui ordonna :

- Maintenant, racontez-moi tout.

Margaret respira profondément, fermant les yeux une seconde pour reprendre courage et organiser ses pensées puis elle commença son récit, d'une voix morne et déstabilisée.

Alors que la voiture des Beckett entrait de nouveau dans la cour de la demeure familiale, Mrs Beckett mère les entendit. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre afin de voir qui arrivait chez elle. En apercevant son seul et unique fils, elle soupira.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore été inventer ? Ragea-t-elle en songeant immédiatement que la visite impromptue de son fils ne pouvait être que de la faute d'Angélique.

En entrant dans la maison, Ashley ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, ce qui n'était guère point le cas de Margaret dont tous les traits reflétaient la vive inquiétude. Alors que le couple entrait dans le salon, les domestiques se regroupèrent dans l'entrée – à l'abri du regard de la maîtresse de maison cependant – et observèrent anxieusement la scène qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Ashley inclina la tête devant sa mère et souhaita le bonjour à sa soeur. Après des salutations dans les règles, un silence inquiétant envahit la demeure. Finalement, Mrs Beckett demanda :

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

En utilisant le même talent que sa mère pour l'hypocrisie, Ashley eut un vague sourire et répondit d'une voix crémeuse :

- Mais je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles. Ce n'est point toujours à vous de vous déplacer. Mrs Beckett fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres sèches.

Elle ne le croyait pas complètement et rien qu'à voir la tête que faisait sa belle-fille, elle en croyait d'autant moins son fils. Mais il était le propriétaire de la maison et avait officiellement tous les droits sur ses soeurs et elle-même. La maîtresse de maison s'abstint donc de commentaire et ravala son sarcasme. Elle désigna deux fauteuils aux jeunes gens.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Après tout, vous êtes chez vous.

Margaret sentit que c'était plus un dégoût et un agacement qu'une véritable invitation. Ashley posa son regard gris d'acier sur celui d'un bleu d'acier de sa mère.

- Où est mon autre soeur, Angélique ? Il me semble que cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai guère embrassée. Auriez-vous la bonté de la faire appeler s'il vous plaît chère mère ?

Mrs Beckett serra ses mains si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Ainsi, ils étaient bien venus pour sa garce de fille. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où celle-ci se trouvait, et elle n'en avait cure. La mère de la jeune fille prit cependant un air contrit et répondit :

- Malheureusement, Ashley, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve votre soeur.

Ashley hocha docilement la tête et Mrs Beckett se détendit imperceptiblement. Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, Ashley appela :

- Prissy ?

La jeune esclave nègre entra dans la pièce et tordit ses mains d'appréhension.

- Oui m'sieu Ashley ?

Toujours sans perdre une seconde sa mère des yeux, il enchaîna, calme :

- Savez-vous où se trouve Angélique ?

Prissy posa un regard apeuré sur Mrs Beckett qui ne la regarda même pas. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Ashley la rassura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je donnerai des ordres et ma mère ne pourra rien contre toi. Alors, où est Angélique ?

La jeune fille se mit à trembler et elle baissa la tête.

- Dans sa chamb'e m'sieu. Mam'zelle ne l'a pas quitté depuis des jou' maintenant. Je pense pas qu'elle va pouvoi' viv'e enco'e longtemps comme ça !

Ashley se leva et demanda à sa mère :

- Pourquoi ne point avoir fait venir le médecin si elle est malade ?

Sa mère releva la tête et le toisa sans répondre, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Furieux, Ashley monta à toute vitesse les escaliers et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa soeur, son épouse sur ses talons.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Sa discussion avec sa mère, et précédemment avec son épouse, lui avait fait présager le pire mais la réalité lui coupa le souffle. La chambre sentait la mort. Puis, la jeune fille tourna doucement la tête en direction de la lumière et croisa une seconde le regard abasourdi de son frère avant de refermer les yeux, la lumière la dérangeant.

Ashley en avait oublié de respirer. De loin, il voyait les cheveux ternes de sa soeur éparpillés sur les oreillers. Son visage était blafard et maigre, trop maigre. Des larges cernes soulignaient son visage sans couleur. Mais ce n'était guère cela qui avait le plus alerté et touché Ashley. Non, c'était le regard d'Angélique. Elle n'avait croisé le sien que durant une folle seconde mais cela avait suffi, cela suffisait à n'importe qui : toutes lumières s'étaient éteintes chez la jeune fille. Ses brillants yeux verts, si uniques, n'avaient plus aucun éclat, son regard était vitreux, comme si elle n'avait plus de conscience, comme si tout était mort en elle.

Pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance, une larme coula sur sa joue. Margaret le prit dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans les plis de sa chemise. Le couple resta un long moment sans bouger et en silence, comme un hommage rendu à la jeune fille qui était échouée dans ce lit.

* * *

_**Bon… voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas encore plus déprimé que la fin de la deuxième partie… j'attends vos reviews ! A bientôt ^^**_


	2. Résurrection

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

_**Rachel : **__coucou d'abord merci pour ton… enfin tes, petit commentaire mais pitié, ne me vouvoie pas, je prends trente ans d'un coup, mdr. Tant mieux si les émotions sont là, d'autant plus en musique ! A bientôt_

_**Sarah :**__ Pouroi ne pas avoir laissé de review auparavant alors ? Mais merci de l'avoir fait là ^^ j'espère que ça ne sera pas la seule et merci d'être là ^^ ne t'embête pas à venir tous les jours je publie un chapitre tous les quinze jours environ ! Merci encore en tout cas :)_

_**Mimija :**__ Oui j'avoue que la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas très… attrayant mais au moins elle ne peut qu'aller mieux non ? oui oui je sais j'y ai été un peu fort sans doute. Pour Angélique je vais loin je sais, mais bon… c'est la vie ! Plus qu'une lueur d'espoir et rassure-toi ça va aller mieux, c'est une promesse ! A bientôt_

_**Didine :**__ Deux reviews ? Cool (à moi qu'il y ait deux didine, et j'en suis désolée) ^^ oui pour le moment c'est triste mais c'était obligé non ? sinon ça n'aurait pas été plausible ! Pour le moment, James ne va pas revenir. Evidemment, il faut qu'Angélique comprenne qu'elle peut être heureuse par elle-même non ? A bientôt ^^_

_**Voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois-ci… donc bonne lecture !**_

* * *

II

Résurrection

Angélique ne les regardait pas. Elle avait un instant ouvert les yeux, par habitude, mais elle ne les avait point vraiment vus. Elle ne voyait plus rien depuis des jours, elle ne voulait plus voir, elle ne sentait plus rien et ne désirait plus sentir quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : retrouver son père au paradis. Qu'en avait-elle à faire finalement de la vie ?

Ashley s'écarta de son épouse et posa sa main sur celle de sa soeur qui ne réagit guère plus qu'à son entrée. Le jeune homme frissonna : elle était gelée malgré la couverture qui la recouvrait et malgré la chaleur ahurissante de la pièce. Le jeune Mr Beckett prit la main d'Angélique et la serra doucement par crainte de la briser. Il lui baisa tendrement ses doigts fins et murmura :

- Pardonnez-moi Angélique.

Au contact de ses lèvres, la jeune fille tressaillit et ses yeux ternes s'ouvrirent. Elle tourna lentement la tête et son regard se posa sur son frère qui leva ses yeux sur sa sœur. Leur regard se rencontra, Ashley cessa de respirer mais sa jeune soeur ne sembla guère l'apercevoir. Comme si elle avait vu le vent, la jeune fille referma les yeux et reprit sa position prostrée.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Ashley ne recouvre l'usage de ses membres et de la parole. Toujours à genou, il tourna la tête vers son épouse et chuchota, profondément troublé :

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Ashley soupira et prit son épouse par la taille pour lui faire quitter la chambre de sa sœur. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte d'entrée, Mrs Beckett arriva, folle de rage, et leur coupa la route :

- Qu'est-ce donc que cette manie de quitter une demeure sans saluer ces hôtes ? Je ne crois point vous avoir élever ainsi mon fils ?

Ashley la fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Mrs Beckett n'apprécia guère et se retourna sans mot dire, plus courroucée encore.

- Mais qu'est-ce que donc que cette nouvelle farce ? Marmonna-t-elle.

Ashley quitta la maison de son enfance sous le regard effaré de sa mère. Lorsque la porte se referma sur son fils et sa bru, la maîtresse de maison soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd d'agacement vers les escaliers qu'elle monta rapidement. Sans autre forme de cérémonie, la mère d'Angélique entra brusquement dans sa chambre à coucher. La jeune fille allongée dans son lit tressaillit et tourna légèrement vers l'intrus. Sa mère se figea et grimaça.

- Bast, elle est toujours en vie ! Puis s'adressant à Angélique : levez-vous paresseuse, tout le monde me prend pour une mégère !

Et elle s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Une fois de retour à la demeure des Mitchell, il fut décidé – après un rapide conseil de famille – qu'Angélique viendrait passer quelques temps à Mitchell Lodge, le temps de guérir en échappant ainsi à l'influence néfaste de sa mère. Le frère de la jeune malade retourna donc chez lui récupérer sa cadette et il ordonna à Prissy de faire rapidement les bagages de miss Angélique avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour entrer dans la chambre à coucher d'Angélique qui n'avait pas bouger depuis sa dernière visite. Il lui murmura à l'oreille alors que Prissy s'activait autour d'eux :

- Angélique, je vous amène chez nous… ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Mais sa soeur n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, il fut surpris par son poids : elle était bien trop légère ! Elle ne devait guère peser plus de quatre-vingt livres, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, la jeune esclave le rattrapa par le bras :

- Je vous en supplie M'sieu, maît'e, emmenez-moi avec vous, avec la miss… c'est moi qui l'ai nou''i ces de'niè'es semaines… syou plaît maît'e ?!

Ashley lut la supplication dans les yeux de l'esclave et soupira.

- Viens, mais dépêche-toi !

Un large sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille :

- Ho me'ci maît'e, me'ci ! S'exclama l'esclave nègre en s'élançant joyeusement derrière son maître.

Quand Ashley passa avec Angélique devant sa mère et Georgiana, sa soeur aînée blêmit et jura :

- Seigneur Dieu !

A la lumière, l'état d'Angélique semblait encore plus inquiétant. Sa peau semblait encore plus blanche, presque translucide. Sa maigreur extrême rajoutait à l'irréalité de sa peau et les larges cernes noirs qui ravageaient son visage accentuaient sa maigreur. Sa fine chemise de nuit en lin laissait devinée que son corps aussi était trop maigre. Ashley n'accorda pas un regard à sa mère mais peut-être aurait-il dû car on pouvait y lire un léger effarement et non plus l'habituel dédain qu'elle accordait d'ordinaire à sa deuxième fille.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait chez Margaret, Angélique ouvrit faiblement les yeux avant de les refermer vivement à cause de la lumière. Son frère perçut son inquiétude et il la serra contre lui.

- Chut, ne vous inquiétez de rien…

Il la sentit se détendre légèrement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Chez les Mitchell, il n'accorda de regard à personne et déposa la jeune fille dans la chambre qu'ils avaient décidé de lui attribuer, près de la sienne avec Margaret.

Le médecin arriva quelques instants à peine après son arrivée et le jeune homme quitta la pièce alors que le médecin allait commencer son auscultation accompagnée de Prissy et de Margaret.

Quand il ressortit en compagnie de son épouse plus d'une heure après, le visage du médecin était fermé. Il soupira et observa quelques secondes Mr et Mrs Mitchell ainsi que le frère de sa patiente avant de se prononcer :

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… miss Beckett va très mal. Elle n'est point assez nourrie, son corps souffre d'un mal que je ne parviens guère à déterminer mais sa douleur est bien réel… mais ce n'est point le pire…

Chacun retenait son souffle et fixait avidement le médecin qui continua :

- Miss Beckett ne désire plus vivre, elle se laisse mourir.

Cette déclaration laissa place à un silence stupéfait et inquiet. Mais le médecin ne leur laissa point le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, il conclut :

- Il faut que vous trouviez le moyen de la nourrir et il faut lui redonner l'envie de vivre car sinon, je crains qu'elle ne meure avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Mais comment redonner vie à quelqu'un qui n'en a plus envie ?

Dès cet instant, Prissy, Margaret, Mrs Mitchell et Ashley se relayèrent jour et nuit au chevet de la jeune fille. Ils lui parlèrent et l'obligèrent à manger. Cependant, tous leurs efforts ne servirent à rien. Angélique restait prostrée dans son lit, le regard vide, sensible à la lumière, entre la vie et la mort.

Un jour, Ashley gourmanda sa soeur. Sa tirade eut pour seule réaction chez sa soeur de la faire soupirer profondément. Toutefois, le fait de l'obliger à manger un minimum quotidiennement rendit quelques forces à la jeune fille mais elle était toujours incapable de mâcher un aliment si bien qu'on ne la nourrissait que de potages.

Puis, alors que la jeune fille était chez les Mitchell depuis deux semaines, la vie sembla reprendre en elle. D'abord, les détails furent infimes, les yeux d'Angélique se posaient enfin sur des choses et elle les fixait de longs moments puis sa peau commença doucement à se réchauffer. Ensuite, elle se mit à regarder son frère et son amie quand ils lui parlaient alors qu'ils veillaient sur elle tout le jour et toutes les nuits. Son sommeil commença à se faire plus posé. Elle se retournait en dormant ce qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis des mois maintenant. Et enfin, la dernière grande étape de sa convalescence survint quand elle commença à parler. La première tentative fut infructueuse et aucun mot de sorti de sa gorge. La jeune fille voulait remercier son frère mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres closes. Mais Ashley avait compris son intention. Il se leva brusquement, stupéfait et fixait sa soeur avec intensité. Il posa une main sur la joue pâle de sa soeur avec délicatesse, et murmura en scrutant son visage amaigri :

- Quoi ? Que dites-vous ?

Angélique reprit une profonde respiration et tenta de nouveau de parler mais aucun son ne parvint une fois encore à franchir ses lèvres. Le sourire du jeune homme se fana quand il comprit que sa soeur avait perdu sa voix mais il se ressaisit vitement et sourit tendrement à Angélique :

- Ne vous en faites point, j'ai compris.

Mais la panique se lisait dans le regard de sa jeune soeur. Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa gorge et Ashley stoppa son geste :

- Je fais quérir de médecin sur l'heure, ne vous inquiétez guère pour ces bagatelles, tout va finir par s'arranger.

La jeune fille ne sembla guère convaincue mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire par ailleurs ses yeux trahissaient sa vive inquiétude.

Le médecin arriva chez les Mitchell alors que midi sonnait à la grande horloge du salon. Il s'enferma avec la jeune fille dans la chambre sans Margaret ni Prissy cette fois-ci.

Il s'installa en face de la jeune fille et la fixa un long moment sans rien dire, ses prunelles figées dans les siennes. Angélique ne détourna point le regard et fixa intensément le vieil homme sans sourciller comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis des années. Puis, un fin sourire flotta aux coins de ses lèvres ridées. Angélique ne comprit pas et elle fronça ses fins sourcils tout en plissant les yeux. Alors, le médecin du comté de Berkeley hocha lentement la tête, répondant à la question muette de la jeune fille. Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue toujours trop pâle d'Angélique.

- Oui ma chère, vous avez compris.

Elle savait qu'elle retrouverait sa voix d'ici quelques jours et elle n'avait plus peur. La jeune fille posa sa main sur celle du médecin et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait ainsi depuis le départ des Darcy et de sa sœur, depuis les épousailles de son frère avec sa meilleure amie. Le médecin soupira intérieurement, les lèvres d'Angélique étaient gercées, sa peau trop pâle et ses joues trop amaigries mais ses yeux montraient de nouveau un certain espoir.

Sans ajouter un mot, le médecin se leva et quitta la pièce après s'être gentiment incliné devant la jeune fille qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

Alors qu'il sortait silencieusement de la chambre, il fut assailli par des regards inquiets qui n'attendaient que son verdict pour sombrer à leur tour dans la dépression.

Margaret était la plus impatiente. Pendant que le médecin les fixait chacun tour à tour, la jeune femme perdit patience :

- Alors, docteur, pourquoi ne peut-elle plus parler ?

Le médecin posa sur la jeune femme un regard étonné mais il finit par répondre :

- Ne vous en faites point, miss Beckett finira par retrouver sa voix. Simplement, elle n'a point parlé depuis des semaines et sa gorge s'est asséchée. Il faut maintenant qu'elle s'exerce à nouveau dans ce domaine.

L'homme de science perçut alors le soulagement général de personnes qui l'entouraient. Il fronça les sourcils :

- Mais ce n'est guère tout…

L'attention de chacun se reposa instantanément sur lui, soudain aussi attentif qu'à sa sortie de la chambre.

- Miss Angélique n'est point rétablie… il faut que vous fassiez très attention à elle surtout maintenant qu'elle commence à vouloir vivre. Il faut lui éviter la moindre contrariété, le moindre désagrément peut la replonger dans un mutisme plus profond que celui dont elle sort. Et si cela arrive, inutile de vous dire que sa seule échappatoire sera la mort.

Ashley ferma les yeux, tourmenté, et Margaret poussa une légère plainte qui attira l'attention de sa mère. Mr et Mrs Mitchell ne dirent rien, qu'auraient-ils pu dire de toute façon ?

Le premier mot qu'Angélique prononça fut pour remercier son frère. Il se trouvait à son chevet et la jeune fille, qui s'exerçait depuis huit jours, posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son frère pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci leva son regard gris sur sa soeur préférée et sourit. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il entendit sa soeur murmurer :

- Merci.

Sa voix grave et profonde était un peu tremblotante mais il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans la prononciation ni dans la compréhension de ses paroles. Ashley se remit de sa stupéfaction quand il vit une larme couler sur la joue toujours aussi pâle de sa soeur. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la prit dans ses bras, lui baisa tendrement le front et murmura à son tour, profondément troublé :

- Merci à vous.

Angélique parla rapidement comme avant, même si elle ne s'exprimait que lorsqu'elle y était contrainte. Souvent la jeune fille répondait par monosyllabe. La personne avec laquelle Angélique échangeait le plus de paroles était la mère de son amie – et belle-soeur.

A début du mois d'octobre, Angélique accepta de se lever. Elle s'habillait de nouveau, se promenait dans la maison, cependant, elle ressemblait à une âme en peine qui ne sait où est sa place et qui erre, indécise.

Il devint rapidement évidement pour tout le monde qu'Angélique avait besoin d'autre chose. Parce qu'elle se sentait mieux, certes, mais elle était loin d'être guérie. Le jeune couple passait ses journées et ses nuits à y réfléchir. Ce fut Ashley qui trouva alors la solution. Il en parla tout d'abord à son épouse qui, passé l'instant de stupéfaction, fut réticente. Mais Ashley ne laissa point tomber pour autant et décida d'en discuter au couvent avec sa soeur puis avec Mrs Mitchell. Toutes deux trouvèrent l'idée excellente. Et pendant que les parents Mitchell tentaient de convaincre leur fille du bien-fondé de l'idée de son époux, celui-ci quittait le comté de Berkeley pour Savannah où il embaucha un homme de confiance qui quitta le nouveau monde pour l'ancien, pour la France exactement.

Angélique ne demanda pas une seule fois où son frère se trouvait la semaine qu'il passa à voyager. Margaret en vint même à se demander si la jeune fille avait remarqué son absence. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne mangeait presque pas et, depuis qu'elle marchait de nouveau, elle passait de plus en plus de temps dehors, à se balader seul Dieu savait où. Ses longues promenades à pied et solitaire duraient parfois toute la journée alors que le mois d'octobre s'achevait doucement. Quelques jours plus tard à peine, Margaret reçut une lettre des Darcy. Elle se demandait si elle devait les alerter de l'état de santé d'Angélique. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme tourna la tête et posa son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui était allongée sur une chaise dans le jardin, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Non, ils étaient loin et ils ne pouvaient rien faire, autant ne guère les inquiéter.

Un matin d'hiver, Angélique décida de profiter des derniers beaux jours de l'année. Certes le soleil ne manquait point en hiver dans la région mais il allait bientôt faire plus frais et le soleil ne pourrait guère plus caresser sa peau, ni la réchauffer, avant de longs mois. Angélique rentra finalement chez les Mitchell. Quand elle passa le seuil de la maison, la jeune fille vit un chiot courir à sa rencontre, Margaret lui courant derrière lui ainsi qu'Ashley. Une seconde stupéfaite à la vue du petit chien – d'une trentaine de centimètre au garrot tout de même – Angélique aperçut son frère et un fin sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit simplement :

- Vous avez un nouvel animal.

Ashley trouva sa soeur moins pâle que quelques semaines auparavant. Son visage était toujours aussi amaigri, des cernes soulignaient toujours ses yeux verts mais ceux-ci avaient retrouvé un certain éclat. Elle semblait encore faible et maladive mais sa soeur avait de nouveau un semblant de vie. Pourtant, au fond de son regard, il lisait un profond désespoir et une infinie tristesse. Elle n'était point encore sauvée.

A cet instant, le grand chiot mit une traînée de bave sur la robe d'Angélique. Margaret poussa une exclamation de dégoût mais son amie rit aux éclats, ce qui ne lui était point arrivée depuis de longs mois. Cela stupéfia son frère et sa belle-soeur qui posèrent instantanément leur regard étonné sur elle cependant la jeune fille n'en avait cure et elle ne sembla point s'en apercevoir. Elle s'était agenouillée devant le chien et elle le caressait. Le jeune chien – qui ne désirait que cela – se sentit immédiatement en confiance et il s'était allongé sur le dos. Angélique releva finalement la tête et demanda à son frère, sans cesser de caresser le chien :

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'un chien.

Angélique fronça les sourcils face à la réponse stupide de son frère et soutint son regard railleur. Ashley ne le lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il était heureux et soulagé de retrouver ces duels de regards avec sa soeur. Finalement il lui fit signe de le suivre et s'éloigna sans un regard ni pour son épouse ni pour sa soeur. Il savait que la première le suivrait et que la seconde était bien trop curieuse pour ne point en faire de même.

Angélique fit une moue d'enfant qui réfléchit puis se releva prestement afin de rejoindre son frère. Elle n'émettait aucune hypothèse, elle n'aimait point spéculer, alors elle attendait.

Ainsi, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous installés autour d'une table du jardin d'hiver, Ashley – qui ne quittait plus sa soeur du regard – se pencha et lui expliqua en montrant le chiot qui jouait avec une large corde quelques pas plus loin.

- Ma chère soeur, je sais combien vous vous sentez seule avec notre mère et Georgiana pour seule compagnie. Je n'ose guère imaginer ce qu'elle vous fait subir dans mon dos et que personne n'ose me rapporter…

Angélique allait protester mais son frère lui fit signe de se taire et la jeune fille obtempéra. Alors qu'elle faisait une moue d'enfant déçue, Ashley reprit :

- Ne me prenez point pour un sot. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne me dites pas tout et je le comprends d'autant plus que je ne puis guère être toujours présent. Il est logique que vous fassiez de votre mieux avec les armes que vous avez à votre disposition. Je sais aussi que vous avez toujours adoré les chiens et aussi que vous affectionnez la France, notre patrie d'origine. J'ai donc tenté de concilier vos deux préférences pour les réunir en une seule. Angélique, joyeux anniversaire !

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en sifflant le chien qui dressa les oreilles sans pour autant venir. Angélique, qui affichait une drôle de tête – ne sachant comme réagir devant un tel présent et surtout aussi en avance… ou très en retard – rit aux éclats en voyant que le chiot ne répondait point aux injonctions de son frère. La jeune fille se leva pour s'accroupir devant le chien. Le gros dogue battit de la queue en voyant arriver la jeune fille qui ne manqua point de le caresser.

- Oui le chien, je suis ta nouvelle maman, oui et moi je vais te dresser hein ? Puis elle se tourna vers son frère : Merci d'avoir fait tout ce voyage pour moi.

Devant l'émotion de sa soeur, Ashley sourit et répondit :

- Je vous en prie. Ce chien vient d'une race d'Aquitaine. Ils étaient au Moyen Age – et même après – utilisés comme chiens de gardiennage. J'ai tenté de le dresser mais je pense qu'il est trop jeune… enfin. Je n'ai point osé lui donner de nom car ce privilège vous revient.

Angélique sourit et aperçut alors la couleur inhabituelle des yeux du chiot. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et admira l'animal de plus prêt avant de se tourner une fois encore vers son frère.

- Ashley, vous avez vu ses yeux… il n'est guère malade au moins ?

Ashley s'approcha :

- Non, rassurez-vous, il s'agit d'une des caractéristiques de cette race, ainsi que leur grande force et leur bave.

Angélique ne réagit guère devant la tentative d'humour de son frère et admira de nouveau plus attentivement les yeux du chiot qui se laissait faire.

- Mais… ils sont si… bleus !

Toute la famille s'esclaffa.

- Sérieusement, Ashley, vous pensez que ce chien peut m'aider à me protéger de notre mère ? Mais soyez réaliste !

- Ce chien, comme vous dites, est encore fort jeune. Quand vous l'aurez dressé, vous deviendrez sa meute, et mieux, son chef de meute. Il donnera sa vie pour vous si cela s'avère nécessaire… Et croyez-moi, mère n'est guère point une personne courageuse face aux dangers.

Angélique soupira.

- D'accord, mais tout de même, avoir peur d'un chien ! Il n'est point bien grand ! Il semble fort d'accord mais tout de même !

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de son frère. Il répondit avec sarcasme.

- Oui, vous avez raison ! Pour six mois, il est tout petit !

Des exclamations de stupéfactions fusèrent de toutes parts. Soudain, chacun avait son attention concentrée sur Ashley qui rit aux éclats.

- Angélique, vous pensiez sincèrement que je vous aurais pris un caniche pour veiller sur votre sécurité ?! Mais je vous aime, Seigneur ! Je ne tiens guère à ce que vous mouriez. La dernière fois m'a suffi… Je refuse de vous perdre Angélique !

Ashley tenait maintenant sa jeune soeur par les épaules. La jeune fille sentit sa vue se voiler et elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- Merci Ashley, merci pour tout !

La famille Mitchell regardait la scène, émue elle aussi. Finalement, Ashley écarta doucement sa soeur et lui fit relever la tête :

- Alors, quel nom allez-vous lui donner à cette pauvre bête ?

Angélique se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon. Toute la famille suivit son regard et le chien finit par sentir les regards peser sur lui car il cessa de jouer pour regarder sa nouvelle maîtresse avec amour. En croisant ses yeux étonnement clairs, Angélique trouva son nom. Fière, elle fit volte-face et les regarda tous un à un avant de répondre :

- Je vais l'appeler Azur.

* * *

_**Voilà ! c'est tout de même un peu plus… happy non ? et ça ne fait que commencer, c'est une promesse ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? A bientôt ^^**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews )**_


End file.
